


The Fire By The Ocean

by HotPotPorridge



Category: Free!
Genre: AGGRESSIVELY IGNORES CANON, BC I NEED IT, Established Relationship, M/M, Petplay, bc the world needs more of that, bottom!sousuke, i guess??? otherwise they just havin sex lol, im just angry and i didnt want unnecessary sex scenes in my other story, probs ooc but who cares theres sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPotPorridge/pseuds/HotPotPorridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i felt like writing this stuff but didnt want unnecessary sex scenes in my other fic (LOL) so ( ´_ゝ｀) heres how this shitty smutfic was born</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire By The Ocean

"Sousuke?"  
Sousuke stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at Makoto.  
"What is it?" Sousuke asked. School had just finished for him, and he was on his way to his dorm room. It was sort of strange for Makoto to be around at this time, especially when there was no swim practice on today.  
"Ehh.. C-could you help me with my um.. My English homework?"  
Sousuke knew a lie when he heard one, and it didn't really help that Makoto was a terrible liar.  
He smiled instead, because he probably knew what Makoto really wanted.  
"Sure, I'll help you."  
-  
Sousuke pushed Makoto up against the wall of his dorm room, and pinned him there with his body. He took Makoto apart with his mouth, undoing every stitch in the Iwatobi swimmer's resolve. Sousuke worked at Makoto's mouth, kissing him deeply, his tongue exploring the insides of the other boy's and his hand brought up to lift his jaw. Makoto was pushed into the wall, with Sousuke's hips on his. They both felt every movement the other made, and it went straight to their groins. Sousuke was on fire, alit with emotions that only Makoto could draw from him. The moans of the other boy and the faces he made and the blush and his, just, his everything set Sousuke alight. Sousuke moved his free hand to behind Makoto, pressing against the small of his back and pulling him towards Sousuke's hips. Makoto's hands were in the other's hair, tugging on the strands as if he could pull him any closer. Their lips were moving against each other in a frenzy, their tongues almost fighting a battle. Perhaps the kiss had started out deep and loving but it had all changed to quick and lustful. Makoto felt as if he would burst just from this kiss, and when Sousuke rolled his own hips against Makoto's, oh _god_.  
Makoto pushed Sousuke away, and broke their kiss. His mind was racing, adrenaline pumping through his veins, and his face was burning. He looked up at Sousuke, whose eyes were so soft, yet so dangerous. Like the ocean, Makoto would often tell him. Sousuke whined and looked hurt, which tugged at Makoto's heart strings. They were in their running clothes, and Makoto moved to unzip Sousuke's jacket. The thin undershirt was all that was between his hands and Sousuke's muscly body. He ran his hands up and down the other's torso, feeling every groove and rise of his chest and stomach. Sousuke's hands came up to guide Makoto's, gently rubbed his own body with his lover's hands. Makoto felt him up with more determination this time, gripping onto his sides and massaging them, this elicited a few satisfying moans from Sousuke.  
"Nnnn- Makoto--" Sousuke murmured with his eyes closed and head tilted. Makoto dragged his hands down Sousuke's sides painfully slowly.  
He leaned down to kiss Makoto, much more slowly this time. Their lips fit together, and although Sousuke knew it was cliche to admit, this moment felt perfect. Makoto's tongue flicked out and licked Sousuke's bottom lip, asking for entry. He could feel himself smile at the wordless request, and couldn't help but let Makoto in. Sousuke's tongue roamed Makoto's mouth while the other did the same, and Sousuke could feel his self-control slip away with every lick and flick of Makoto's tongue.  
would have thought that this sweet boy could have been such a killer? The taller male's eyes flew open as Makoto's fingers hooked around the waistband of his pants. Sousuke looked down at Makoto, whose eyelids were closed. He had such long lashes, and his ever-present blush made Sousuke want him even more. He made an attempt to break the kiss to tell Makoto that they would either have to take Rin's bed or the floor but Makoto wasn't having any of that. He left Sousuke's waistband alone, and instead went to run one of his hands down Sousuke's thigh.  
"Hah, Mm- Ma--"  
Makoto wasn't letting the kiss break or letting Sousuke talk, but what he was doing was running his hand up Sousuke's thigh, precariously close to where he wanted it most. Sousuke grimaced into the kiss, to let Makoto know what he wanted. When Makoto stopped right below his most sensitive area and smiled into the kiss, Sousuke knew he was teasing. What a killer.  
Sousuke rutted his hips down, to try and catch his groin on Makoto's hand, looking for a release. His pants were so tight against his hard length, it was bordering on uncomfortable. Sousuke knew that Makoto knew this too, yet he continued to play his game with Sousuke. Makoto was still up against the wall, but he was no longer the one being dominated, Makoto was playing a risky game by teasing the bigger male and yet, Sousuke did nothing to stop him. Maybe that was all about to change.  
Sousuke reached around Makoto with both his hands, and rubbed the small of his back. He could feel Makoto jump the slightest at the sudden touch, but he melted right into it. Makoto's hands were still rubbing up his thighs, and it felt like both heaven and hell. Their kiss was still going, strong as ever, Makoto's tongue reaching every corner of Sousuke's mouth, filling him up entirely. Sousuke moved his hands from the small of Makoto's back and moved them downwards instead. He gripped handfuls of Makoto's ass, and rolled his hips onto the other's.  
"Mmm--!"  
It was Makoto who broke the kiss, and he panted as he rested his forehead against Sousuke's chest, breathing jagged with lust and want. He lifted his head from Sousuke's chest and wiped his mouth on the back of his hands. Makoto's eyes were averted from Sousuke's gaze, and he wondered what was happening in the shorter boy's mind. Sousuke was still as hard as a rock, still just as wanting, but if this wasn't for Makoto then, maybe he would have to satisfy his own needs later instead.  
Makoto looked up at Sousuke suddenly, surprising him both with his abruptness and the _look_ in his eyes. Green, unmistakably, like emeralds in light, but also lustful. So, so full of lust that it made Sousuke somehow even harder. His pants were definitely uncomfortably tight now, and it drove him insane. He needed relief, be it by Makoto or his own hand, it didn't matter. Sousuke made a move to undo his pant buttons, but Makoto stopped him from his own release again. Sousuke's hands were on his own zipper, but Makoto had a hand over everything, stopping any further actions.  
"Makoto, please. I need it, I need this, you don't understand. Ple-"  
"Sousuke, I want you to take off your clothes for me. Will you please do that?"  
His words were sweet, but Sousuke could tell where this was going. Obviously, he was getting laid, but no; it was something else about the way Makoto said those words. There was an undeniable edge to his voice that sent the blood rushing even faster through Sousuke's body. It was exciting, almost, bottoming for Makoto.  
Sousuke looked at Makoto, and wondered at whether this sweet giant _could_ top him. Sousuke was big, so anyone he had ever been with wanted to be fucked senseless, filled to their limits and then some. No one would have ever thought that that was what _he_ wanted.  
Sousuke removed his top, pulling it over his head and tossing it to who cares where. His heated skin hit the cool still air of his dorm room and suddenly he could feel everything. His mind was racing; really taking into account what was going to happen. He was aware of how hard he was, and how much he _needed_ Makoto to be inside of him. Sousuke met the other's eyes, and it seemed like Makoto was looking into his soul. The intense gaze of the boy's eyes sent his mind into a blank state, incapable of processing anything other than how nothing could be greener or more beautiful. Makoto's gaze was endearingly soft, and it made Sousuke just want to eat him up.  
"C'mon, Sousuke, the rest of it too," Makoto teased. This boy was going to be the end of him.  
Sousuke hooked his thumbs under his pants' waistbands hesitantly; wasn't Makoto going to take off his clothes too? Sousuke looked up at Makoto, who pulled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Makoto's eyes were dark and predatory.  
"What's wrong, Sousuke? Need help?"  
"What? No?"  
Too late. Makoto pulled Sousuke's pants down in one swift movement, just down to his thighs. Sousuke's erection bobbed in the air, neglected and begging for attention.  
"Please, Makoto," Sousuke breathed.  
Makoto shifted his gaze down to Sousuke's body, and thee was definitely a lot to take in. From his huge shoulders to his impressive abdominals, to his delectable dick.  
There was so much to look at with Sousuke, and Makoto relished in that. He used it to his advantage; tried to tease Sousuke for as long as possible, dragging it out until he was begging for it.  
"You're a real work of art, aren't you?"  
"What?"  
"Cmon, Sousuke, don't tell me you don't know that. How many girls have confessed to you before? How many girls have wanted to..." Makoto leaned into Sousuke's body as he whispered the rest of the sentence into his ear. "... Touch you?"  
Makoto ran his hands down from Sousuke's pecs to his hipbones in an agonisingly slow motion and Sousuke shuddered at his touch.  
"A few, I guess."  
Makoto looked up at Sousuke, and god, if Makoto touched his dick, he'd come then and there.  
"So, do you want to do this on Rin's bed or the floor?"  
"Why can't we do it on your bed?"  
Sousuke raised an eyebrow at Makoto. Geez, when that boy was on a mission he really didn't care for anything else.  
"If you haven't noticed, we're both sort of huge, and the entire bed will collapse if we have sex on mine."  
Makoto averted his gaze and his cheeks went pink.  
Sousuke felt bad for ridiculing him, and opened his mouth to apologise but quickly shut it after Makoto spoke up first.  
"Take off the rest of your clothing and sit on Rin's bed, please?"  
"Aren't you going to take off your clothes too?" Sousuke inquired, feeling sort of lonely being the only naked one as he pulled off his pants from around his ankles.  
"Hmm," Makoto hummed. It wasn't really much of an answer, but at least it wasn't a no.  
Sousuke climbed onto his friend's bed, and it felt weird for the first time. It's not like they'd never done it on Rin's bed before, but this time was different, somehow. Maybe it was the fact that it was only Sousuke was sitting on the bed naked. His dick still begged for someone's touch, and so he looked up to see if Makoto could help him with his problem. Sousuke lifted his head only to see Makoto still fully clothed and looking at him with hungry eyes. It made no sense to him, as he knew Makoto as the type who'd blush and shy from Sousuke's often too intimate touches.  
"What are you doing, Makoto? Help me?" Sousuke asked with a perky smile, hoping to trigger the other's emphatic responses, but to no apparent avail. Makoto shook his head and said nothing.  
"At least take off your clothes? I feel sort of weird being the only naked one here," Sousuke chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. The atmosphere started to turn tense, and the mood from earlier had been completely lost. There was some movement from around Sousuke's groin area, and yeah. The heavy atmosphere was making Sousuke lose something too.  
"Heh, do you really need to be touched that badly?" Makoto taunted.  
Sousuke turned away from Makoto as he felt his face heat up.  
"Don't you?" Sousuke asked. Usually his sweet Makoto would blush and hide himself whenever Sousuke took off his pants, but this time was so different.  
"I have something for you instead. I hope you'll like it," Makoto said with the most innocent smile. Who was this guy?  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
Makoto didn't say anything to that but just flashed another smile, though this time not as innocent looking. His smile was all knowing, and dangerous.  
Part of Sousuke was scared, but another part of him found this all really, really _hot_.  
"Stay down on the bed, Sousuke. You'll see."  
Confused but willing to oblige, Sousuke did as he was told. It would take more than this to get him aroused again, but it sort of exciting to think of what Makoto would do to get him up again.  
Makoto rummaged around in his duffle bag, muttering to himself about something and often turning to look in his school bag.  
"You lose something?" Sousuke asked from the bed. "Don't tell me you're actually going to do your homework?"  
"More like I thought I did, and no."  
"Found it, then?"  
"Does this answer your question?"  
Makoto turned and held up some items from his bag. Honestly, Sousuke didn't know what he had been expecting but it definitely hadn't been this. Makoto held up a few items, and from what Sousuke could tell, they were... What? Cat ears? A tail?  
"Heh, Makoto, you can't be serious?"  
Makoto looked immediately put out. Perhaps he had been expecting a different response.  
"You don't want to play with me, Sousuke?" Makoto asked in his most pitiful voice.  
Whenever he used that voice it was when he really wanted something, and he knew that Sousuke couldn't say no to Makoto when he used that voice.  
"Hey, that's not playing fair. Also, why am I the only one doing all this stuff?"  
Makoto pouted and tilted his head. Oh god, he was really going all out with this.  
"Play with me, Sousuke. Please?"  
Sousuke sighed in defeat.  
"Just, please. Don't make this any more embarrassing than it already is?"  
"We'll just have to see about that," Makoto responded with a light laugh both at Sousuke, and at getting what he wanted like a spoilt child.  
Makoto walked over to Sousuke, and laid down all of what he was holding. Sousuke glanced down at the items, then to Makoto, then back at the goods.  
From what Sousuke could tell, he was going to be dressed up as a cat. There were white cat ears, a tail, and what, a few bracelets?  
"What is all this stuff?" Sousuke inquired, lifting up some of the bracelets. The bracelets seemed to have fur on them, and white like the tail and the ears, and a teal ribbon to tie the ends together.  
"Well, those are cuffs," Makoto said in his most serious voice, as if there was nothing wrong with what was currently happening. Unfortunately, Sousuke lacked Makoto's tenacity and stared at the other with great disbelief. How on earth would he have gotten his hands on something like this?  
"I kind of don't want to know what the rest is for..." Sousuke groaned.  
"Well, you don't have to know what they're for to put them on for me, do you?"  
As Makoto was saying that, he picked up one of the larger rings of fur, and lifted it up so that Sousuke got a good look at it. This one was different from the four others mainly because it was larger, and it had a bell attached to one side. This one also had blue ribbon on it, and it was like a collar. For..... A cat.  
Upon realising this, Sousuke averted his gaze as he felt his face burn. Makoto was really going all the way with this.  
"J-just don't make it too tight."  
Makoto's heart melted when Sousuke closed his eyes and lifted his head, exposing his neck and face still burning. Makoto leant in to tie the collar around his neck, but instead placed his lips upon Sousuke's collarbone. He could feel Sousuke shudder with surprise underneath him, and so Makoto sucked at the skin, kissed it, lapped at it, sucked bruises into the spot. Anything to draw out Sousuke's most aroused moans.  
Makoto ran his hands slowly up and down Sousuke's sides, trying to get him hard again. He moved his mouth into the crook of Sousuke's neck where he began the process again, though this time, he moved his hands down to rub at Sousuke's defined abdominals. Jesus, did they feel good under his fingers.  
"Sousuke, did you forget? Forget what today is?" Makoto mumbled into Sousuke's neck.  
"Hm? forget what?"  
Makoto moved back to look Sousuke in the eyes. It was sort of a sad look, but also thoughtful.  
"It's your birthday, isn't it? Happy birthday," Makoto said as he leant in.  
It was his birthday. How could he have forgotten?  
Makoto tied the collar onto Sousuke's neck, about as tight as a normal choker would be.  
"It is my birthday today, isn't it?" Sousuke wondered aloud.  
Makoto flicked the bell on the collar and it rang through Sousuke's head as he was lost in his own flood of thoughts.  
"I hope you like your present."  
  
  
*boot boot* ill be posting the rest on makotos birthday /o\ hahahhhhhhh but in that final update itll still be sous bday im a mess happy birthday you huge dork 

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a very hard to write fic and its p self indulgent i think i one day i woke up and realised that i can make the characters do anything that i wanted so i did and thats why this is ooc and very grosssssssss ((HONESTLY IDK))


End file.
